Bad Luck For Black Cat(Remake)
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Black Cat goes to steal a diamond, but isn't aware of a mysterious figure watching her. This figure wants to make Felicia her own tool for work and sexual abuse. However, Black Cat isn't expecting to "enjoy" what's about to happen to her!
1. Kidnapped

_**At long last I am finally remaking this lemon! A very anticipated lemon of mine that I announced while ago. I apologize for the EXTREMELY long wait. I'm in college now and I have other things that pop up. So I don't always have the time to make these as much as I use to.**_

 _ **I own neither Marvel or DC!**_

A young woman with long blonde hair sat in a cafe. She wore a black leather coat with a white tank top underneath. She also had tight jeans and brown shoes. The lady wore a pair of blue sunglasses. Her name was none other than, Felicia Hardy.

She read on the Newspaper:

" _Many valuable items from museums and jewelry stores have been stolen, mainly diamonds. Who had stolen them, and for what purpose? Money? To caused commotion? Cops are on the case to find this master thief!"_

Felicia then heard people talking about the crime scene behind her.

"This theft is legendary!" One man said. "No one has got a picture of them and no no sightings been reported."

"Whoever catches this person will be one rich piece of shit!" Another said.

Felicia smiled at their conversation and thought, 'Yes they will.'

Despite being sneaky, she was unaware of someone watching her. From the corner of the cafe, an older woman eyed her. She wore similar clothing to Felicia, expect with red sunglasses and a blue shirt under her jacket. The woman also had jet black hair.

'You've really come a long way, little kitty,' She told mentally. 'I just need to examine you for a bit longer and than you're all mine!'

 _Later that night at a jewelry store._

Many guards were both in and out of the store. Camera were everyone, with many guards at each post. Within the camera room, two men keep a close watch with two more behind them.

"We got you now!" One said.

From behind a man watching them, the vent quietly opened. After the figure pulled the cover back, two dark hands reached out for him from behind. One hand covered his mouth before the other smacked his neck. The mysterious person than genetley placed the passed out guard down. With their chance, they snuck up behind the other man at the camera and knocked him out. The shadow then then bashed the two guards at the cameras heads together, knocking them out.

Once done, they entered the vent and put the cover back on. The figure crawled through the vent until they were above a diamond. They saw many guards around the area. They quietly opened the ventdoor and then dropped balls down. Steam emerged from the balls, making all the guards dizzy. Before they could call for backup, they all fell asleep.

'Peeer-fect!' The robber thought

They sent used a rope to climb down. They quickly replaced the diamond with a fake one and climbed back up. The shadow covered the vent and made it back to the exit.

As they ran back home, an unknown person watched them. All but their menacing grin could be seen.

'You're amazing at what you do, little kitty,' They thought. 'But you won't make it out of this next trap!'

Thought you couldn't fully recognized them, you knew the voice was from the woman watching Felicia earlier.

The next day, Felicia sat in her apartment. Despite being very young, she had a penthouse to herself! Beautiful chandeliers that shined across the room. Many paintings of famous people were on her walls. She also had a small gym room and nice kitchen.

Felicia heard the paper slide under her front door. She got up and wave dover to get it. The front say:

" _House mistress protects diamond from master theft! Can she keep it hidden and secured enough?!"_

"No she can't!" Felicia laughed.

11:00pm

Making sure everyone nearby was asleep, Felicia walked in her bedroom. She undressed, until she was in nothing but her black panties. She then opened the closet and a chest within it. In the chest was a skin tight black suit. She put it on followed by a black mask around her eyes.

Her body then began glowing. Once the light faded, she seemed like a completely different person. She hair was now snow white. Felicia's face has a lustful look to it. She also had a six pack, along with muscular arms. The size of her rear end was increased. The skin tight suit across it make anyone want to spank it. What stood out the most of Felicia's new appearance was her breasts. The size of her raindrop shaped breasts were amazing! Starting at her collarbone and almost twice the size of her head! She also showed off a ton of cleavage with white fur surrounded her breasts. This was her other form, The Black Cat!

After transforming, Black Cat made her way to the window and opened it. Once she climbed onto the league, she closed the window. She then fired a metal rope to another building and swung across the city.

A few minutes later, she reached the mansion. Many guards surrounded it, along with high voltage fences. This posed no threat to Felica. She swung up at one of the watchtowers. With the guard looking the other way, she knocked him out.

Once she had an opening, she shot a rope to a window and flew over. Black Cat used her claws to make a hole in the window. She snuck in and place the circle she cut in the hole.

Felicia used her claws to climb on the ceiling. She so made it to the room they were keeping the diamond in. Two guards stood at each door. Black Cat crawled into one of the vents and went through it. She was soon above the room with the jewel. There were no guards, but that didn't surprise her. After opening the vent, she threw a smoke bomb down. After the smoke emerged, many lasers were found in the room.

'That's not gonna stop me!' She thought.

She then used the rope to lower herself down in a Spider-Man pose. Once she got close enough, she used her claws to open the glass. Black Cat's eyes glew in excitement as she reached for the purple diamond.

She grabbed it, only to have a large amount of electricity fly through her body. She tried not to scream so people wouldn't her, but it hurt like hell. She lost her grip on both the diamond and rope. Felicia hit the ground, in so much pain she couldn't move. Though she wasn't holding the diamond anymore, the pain it gave made Black Cat only left her with strength able to keep her eyes open. Even with that, her vision was blurry. The master thief Black Cat, now outsmarted, defeated and helpless.

A 'oooo' sound went off as the lasers turned off.

"Looks like curiosity almost got this cat killed," A voice came.

Felicia looked around, having a hard time seeing because her vision kept getting blurry. She then heard footsteps coming her way. A figure soon stood above Black Cat. Her sight could make out that it was a middle aged woman. She wore a similar suit to her, expect with red glasses and no fur features. She also wore a few belts on her body. What amazed Black Cat so much was the size and shape of this woman's breasts. Even with blurry vision, she could tell they were huge. The shape of them was also a lot like Felicia's. That and they may of even been bigger than her own breasts!

Her throat hurt, but she was still able to build up enough strength to ask, "Who..who are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that now, kitty," She chuckled. "Frist, you need to take a catnap. Then we can discussed what's going on!"

Before she could respond, the other woman grabbed Felicia by her ankle and dragged her across the cold floor. Having no strength to fight back, Black Cat remained motionless. She soon lost her light as she fell unconscious.

Hours after the incident, Felicia finally awoke. She had a horrible headache and felt like complete crap inside. With a loud moan and low strength, she started opening her eyes. Her vision was very blurry at first, and she could only see a few lights with a dark background. It took a bit of time, but she could see clearly soon enough. The location she was at appeared to be a dark dungeon room. The walls and floors were made out of cold rocks. The only traces of light were the many candles surrounding her.

'Where the hell am I?!' She thought horrified.

Before she could make a run for it, Black Cat noticed her arms where chained above her head and legs to the floor. Usually she'd have the strength to break free, but these chains were far more durable than regular handcuffs.

Things got much worse where she looked down and had the biggest surprise yet! While she still worse her mask, her black leather suit was removed by a pair of a tight bra and thong. Felicia wanted to scream, but couldn't because her mouth was covered by a red ball gag.

She was so terrified, no one had been able to catch her like this before! Many possible outcomes ran through her head. Each one had a conclusion with something horrible happening to her! What ever could she do in her current position.

Things got worse when she heard a door open from across the room. Felicia's eyes widened as sweat poured down her body.

"Peeer-fect timing!" A feminine voice came.

The woman's voice made Black Cat shiver. She struggled, but had no success to breaking free. After the door closed and was locked, footsteps started coming her way. Felicia kept trying to free herself, but didn't prevail.

"There's no need to fear, little kitty," The incoming woman told. "I'm gonna take gooood care of you!"

She stepped into the light, revealing that she was the woman from earlier. The clothes she had on were much different from before. She still had her mask on and the cloths Felicia was currently wearing, but with so much more to view! She wore a tight black corset with leg nets, high heels, and gloves with claws on them. She also had black lipstick a red eye liner on. Even though Black Cat's cloths were more revealing, the other woman still seemed sexier.

"Good evening," She greeted. "Doing well this earlier in the morning?"

Felicia just growled at her and continued to pull the chains. The other woman chuckled and got close to pinch her cheek. This made Black Cat angrier and give her a death glare.

"Struggle all you want you won't get free." She told. "Those chains are made out of vibranium, so breaking them is impossible for you."

She smirked at the younger woman's angry expression.

"Anyway, let me introduce myself and tell you why you're," She started to explain. "My name is Catwoman, but you will address me as mistress when in this position and boss when on missions. I've been watching you for a long time and am impressed with your capabilities."

Felicia felt unformatable with this woman stalking her.

"I wanted to work with you, but I don't do so well with partners," Catwoman told "I very much prefer being on top and having a sidekick. And turning you into my sidekick and lover is what you're here for!"

Black Cat used more of her strength, but still had no success at breaking free.

"You can try and try, but you'll never get free," Catwoman mocked. "You are gonna be my submissive and you're gonna love it!"

She drew a long, dark bull whip and pulled it.

"Shall we begin?" She asked with a sadistic smile.

Catwoman whipped Black Cat across her body very hard.

CRACK!

The younger woman screamed under the gag. Despite being muffled, her cry was very loud.

CRACK!

She was whipped again, leaning her body backwards. Her breasts flew up form this action.

CRACK!

The pain hurt like crazy, but for some odd reason. It felt great on her body at the same time.

Selina made her way behind Felica. Black Cat turned her head around, only to get whipped again.

CRACK!

She shut her eyes tight and moaned again.

CRACK!

She lead her backwards, but wasn't prepared for the upcoming fury of attacks.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

 **CRACK!**

 **CRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

After fifteen minutes, Felicia hung in both pain and exhaustion. It it wasn't for the chain holding up her weak body. She'd would've fallen face first into the hard floor.

The other other smiled, proud of her work.

"You're a fighter, that's for sure," She complimented. "But you're still gonna become my tool."

She placed and whip aside and walked up to her. Selina grabbed her white hair and held her head up. She smiled at Felicia's aching expression. Selina reached behind her head and untied the ball gag. With the little strength she had at the moment, Felicia inhaled and then exhaled.

"You-"

She was interrupted when Catwoman placed her lips on her own. This made her eyes widened in surprise. She wanted to bit her lips off, but Felicia was to weak to do so. Selina used this chance to explore Black Cat's mouth mouth with her tongue. Felicia tried to resist, but the kiss felt so amazing. A few minutes passed and Selina withdrew from the kiss.

"Now it's time for the good part!" She announced.

Before she could ask what it was, Felicia felt Selina grab her right boob and move it in a circular motion. She bite her bottom lip, avoiding the release of any moans. Catwoman couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when struggling.

"Don't worry, little kitty," She told. "I'm just getting warmed up."

She then used the claw on her pointer finger to tear the bra she was wearing off. This caused her massive breast to jiggle a bit from freedom. The submissive's face turned completely red.

"What the hell?!" Felicia snapped.

"Now, now! Is that anyway to speak to your mistress?!" Selina asked.

Before she could respond, Selina grabbed her breast again.

"S-stop that?!" She cried.

"Don't you talk back to me, kitty," She said.

She squeezed her breasts hard, careful not to cut them open with her claws. Black Cat looked away, but that allowed Catwoman to lay kisses across her neck. She then licked up her neck before whispering in Felicia's hear, "You have a couple of large tits here, and they're all mine!"

She then leaned down until she was eye level with her magenta nipple. Selina blew on her right nipple, making it pucker. She then began sucking it to harden it up. Once hard enough, she started sucking her nipple.

Black Cat stomped the ground and started releasing small moans.

"Just let me go!" Felicia whined.

"Admit to being my love slave and sidekick first, and I shall grant your wish!" Selina answered.

"Go to hell!" She roared.

"Have it your way!" The other woman response before continuing to suck her nipple then gently nibbling it

After a few minutes, Catwoman's mouth left her breasts. She smirked at Black Cat who returned with a disgusted look.

"Are you ready to say you'll be mine?" She asked.

"Go to hell!" She snapped.

"Have if your way," Selina repiled.

She then placed one hand on her cleavage before roaming down her slender body. Her hand dug under her thong and started rubbing her lower regions.

"N-no that!" She said in worry.

This made the domniate woman's smile widened.

"So this is your limit, huh?" She asked.

She began picking up speeds. Felicia did all she could to resist it. It felt amazing, but she refused to give in to temptation. Selina's pointer finger entered her wetness.

"Stop that!" She cried.

Catwoman ignored her and rubbed her insides. She started released louder moans, but still not giving in. Selina couldn't help at how cute she looked and had to kiss her. Her moaning allowed Catwoman to explore her mouth with her tongue. She then used her free hand to take a hold of Felicia large, round ass and squeeze it.

All the temptation was driving her crazy! Mouths locked together. Ass being fondled with claws. Pussy was rubbed. And having Selina's larger breasts being pressed aganaist her own. She felt like her head was gonna explode!

Catwoman moved her head back before saying, "Do my superior tits bother you?"

"Like hell you have a better pair!" Felicia roared.

She then slammed their chests together. Selina rubbed her breasts against Felica's smaller ones.

Black Cat's eyes shot open when she realized her left her guard down while Selina was touching her womanhood. She was seconds away form cmming, and didn't want to.

Catwoman caught her lips with her own, keeping the younger woman's focus on her. She then rubbed her wet insides at max speed and power.

Black Cat then let out a scream for the whole world to hear before cumming. Once done, Felicia hung completely out of power. Cum dripped from Selina's claws.

"I congratulate you for making it this far, little kitty," She complimented. "But there's still no victory for you."

She turned around before saying, "Ta ta for now."

She then walked down the room to the door.

Black Cat's vision went dark before passing out.

'Fuck that bitch…' She thought and that was it for now.

 _ **And that's it for chapter one! I don't know when I'll have the next up one, but hopefully before this year ends. Thank you all for your support and I'll see you next time!**_


	2. Losing her mind

**Hello viewers! It has been a long time since I've touched this lemon hasn't it? I wanted to say I'm sorry for that. If you follow, me you probably know why both for those who aren't new to me. I have been very busy and focused with other personal projects. Have no fear, I'm not abandoning this lemon! I have plans for more chapters after this one!**

Felicia woke up, feeling so dizzy. She felt that her back was against a bed.

"Was that all just a dream?" She asked.

Before she got up, she saw her arms were bound to the head of the bed. She then saw her legs were split apart while being folded. The burglar blushed hard when she noticed she was naked.

Felicia then looked at her surroundings. She was laying on a king sized bed. Candles were lit everywhere. There were paintings of her kidnapper. She also noticed many expensive furniture in the room.

She tried breaking the chains, but they were too durable. Many possibilities went through Black Cat's head. She was certain this experience was going to be worse than the first.

She heard water run from not too far away. The white haired turned to see a door. The lights were on in it. After the water stopped, the door opened. Selina walked up while turning off the lights. She wore a purple robe.

"Ah, just on time!" She smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Felicia demanded.

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your mistress?" The older woman teased.

"Let me go!" She snapped.

"After you learn obedience," She told.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Black Cat asked.

"I want you as my sidekick and love slave," She told. "If you want out, you must submit to me."

"You twisted freak!" Felicia told. "I'd never work for you!"

"We'll see about that," Selina told.

She then untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. She wore a black bra and matching panties. Black Cat was amazed at what she saw. A spectacular figure, looked liked it was crafted by gods.

"I see the drugs are working well," She smiled.

Selina swung her hips as she walked over.

" _What's wrong with me?!"_ Felicia taught nervously. " _My body is acting on its own!"_

Selina crawled onto the bed. She leaned down and placed her lips on top of Black Cat's. Felicia wanted to bite her lips off, but wasn't able to control herself. She couldn't help but kiss back. Selina's tongue enter Felicia's mouth and dug deep.

After a minute, she pulled away and said, "Let's get down to business.

She grabbed her boob and fondled it. Blonde gasped for air.

"The drugs makes you so sensitive to touch and vulnerable to sexual contact," She told. "You're body can't help but allow this."

The feel of her touching her bare breast was amazing. It felt like she'd died and went to heaven.

"But I plan to do more than play with your gorgeous tits," Selina said while releasing her boob.

She got up and walked aside. Felicia looked to see her mistress put a strap on harness on before attaching a dildo. Her mind got scared but her body was excited.

"Just relax, my love." Selina told. "It will only get worse if you act up."

She sat on her stomach. Catwoman then placed the dildo between her mountains of womanhood. She grabbed the sides of her breasts and began titfucking her.

" _It feels so…..good!"_ Black Cat taught.

She slowly rubbed, smiling at how she was relaxing. Selina started to pick up speed, making her boobs start bouncing.

"It's good, huh?" The older woman teased.

Hardly answered by letting out a moan. Selina began moving very fast and hard. The hard cock between her soft breasts felt wonderful. The fast motion made her breasts starting bouncing.

To her surprise, cum-like goo shot out of the dildo onto her face. Catwoman stopped to catch her breath.

"Like it?" She asked. "It's a special toy I made with a cumming effect. Don't worry, it's just ice cream. This also gives me the feeling of what happens."

She then grabbed the back of her head.

"We're not done yet!" Brunette told evilly.

The older woman pushed her hips forward. The member entered her submissive's mouth, with it still between her breasts. Despite being made of rubber, it tasted great.

She started off by slowly pushing and pulling the dildo in her mouth. Black Cat shut her eyes and moaned.

After a few minutes, she put her other hand on her head. Brunette began to pick up speed. Harder and faster, the fake cock dag into her mouth as her breasts moved with it between them. Luckily for Selina, the dildo also gave pleasure to herself.

With one final thrust, it came in her mouth. After emptying it, Catwoman slowly pulled the dildo out of her mouth. Black Cat swallowed the ice cream. Fake cum was all over her face and breasts.

Selina looked at her prey. She looked so hopeless, tied up covered in fake cum.

"What happened to your fighting spirit?" She asked. "Has the drug already taken over completely?"

Felicia noted how bad this was for her.

"Oh, no!" Felilca said under her breath.

"Oh, yes," Selina chuckled.

Before she tried to get free. Catwoman used her pointer finger to enter her lower regions. Black Cat gasped as she relaxed her arms.

"That's a good girl," She complimented.

Selina's finger went in and out of her. She would move it side to side as well. Felicia's moans grew louder. She wanted to contain them, but the feeling was so amazing!

Right before she came, brunette stopped. She licked her finger while seeing Felicia's disappointed face.

"Don't think I'm letting you cum quite yet," She told. "We haven't got to the main event!"

She positioned the toy near her entrance. Felicia's breathing grew louder. She watched her kidnapper run the dildo across her clit.

Selina then pushed it inside her. Black Cat shut her eyes as she yelled in pain and pleasure. It hurt Selina bit too, but she ignored it. She grabbed her thighs and thrusting it within her.

"Don't worry, kitty!" She told. The pain will go away shortly!"

Blonde's breasts bounced hard. Her moans continued to get louder. Selina leaned down and rubbed her larger breasts against Felicia's. Both pairs of breasts moved together.

"It's good, huh?!" She asked.

This feeling was crazy! All the pain was good and know she had this amazing experience happening. Black Cat wanted more, but her inner self was preventing her from enjoying it to the fullest.

"Still resisting, are you?!" Selina asked.

She kissed her, this time Felilca kissed back. After a minute, Catwoman sat up and grabbed her waist. She slammed into her pelvis, full force.

Black Cat screamed for the world to hear. Both cam before falling back. Selina slowly pulled the strapon out of her wet walls. She sat up and looked at her prey. Felilca had lost a lot of energy. She knew she was going to pass out soon, but she wasn't done for today.

After untying her, Catwoman stood up. She removed the strapon harness. After her panties well to the floor. Selina pulled the dark bra over her head.

The older woman crawled up Felilcia's exposed figure. Once they were eye level, she rested her body on top of her. Catwoman then placed her lips on Black Cat's.

This skin-to-skin contact drove Felilca insane. Lips-to-lips, breasts-to-breasts, crotch-to-crotch, she couldn't contain this pleasure.

Selina rubbed her larger breasts against Felilcia's.

"P-please stop!" She said, hurting her throat.

"You'll give in eventually, my love!" She chuckled.

Selina grabbed her boob while leaning in to the other one. She sucked her nipple and squeezing her other boob.

The younger woman moaned. She arched her back for her mistress. Catwoman used her free hand to travel down her abdomen. She cupped her vagina and rubbed.

"M-mistress!" She cried.

"There, that's it!" Selina smiled. "Finally knowing your place!"

Catwoman put them in a scissor position. She pressed hard, making her yelp with each hit taken.

"N-no more!" Felica told.

"Are you telling me what to do?!" Selina asked. "Bad girl!"

She then sat up and slammed their womanhoods together. Catwoman held one of her legs over her own shoulder. This make Felilca more vulnerable.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed

After cumming her second round. New York's theft passed out. Selina leaned down and pulled her into a kiss.

"Goodnight, kitty." She said.

Catwoman got up, left the room, and closed her in it.


	3. Submissive kitty

**Before we start, I wanted to give a thanks to Guardian Key for the "Catgirl" idea and teaching ideas. We also got ideas from a video "Spider-Man, Batman, vs Black Cat, Catwoman by The Sean Ward Show.**

It had been over a month since Felicia had been kidnapped. Everyday, she became more and more submissive. Everyday, she lost more of her mind. Everyday, she loved Selina a bit more. Until she had become completely obedient towards her. She was now her sidekick, student, and of course, love slave.

One night, the two cat ladies ran across building tops. Both had such amazing speeds, people didn't see them. Their dark clothing helped add onto this. While Black Cat had the speed advantage, she chose to stay behind Catwoman.

They stopped to look down off the building. A jewellery shop was in view, closing up for the night.

"This is it boss," Felilca said excited. "Our first mission together!"

"Patiences, love," Selina told. "We must not rush things."

After the last few people left, the two waited a couple minutes. Once they've had enough time, they jumped across the building tops. Going down the fire escape, the older woman used her claw to pick into the backdoor's lock. It took a minute, but she was able to open the door.

Using her hand, she told Felicia to go in. With amazing, the white haired lady zoomed in. She knocked out the cameras and disconnected the alarms.

The guards noticed the camera were out. They both went down to check things out. Shutting off the lasers, both guards stayed sharp. A 'whoosh' sound went by them.

"Did you hear that?" One asked.

"Yes," the other responded.

They both had their backs turned to each other. From above, two hands grabbed a guard. It was Black Cat who covered his mouth. From out of the shadows, Catwoman ran in and knocked the other out. After both were out cold, the two burglars got together.

"Very well done," Burnette complimented.

"Thanks boss!" She smiled.

After opening the volt, they walked in. In the volt was a large big diamond.

"Bingo!" Catwoman smiled.

Black Cat grabbed a fake version of the diamond.

"Be careful, Catgirl," She told.

"Of course, boss!" Blonde responded.

She slowly reached for it, making Selina super excited. Felicia held the fake version near the real one.

"Almost!" Brunette smiled.

After touching the real diamond, Black Cat's sensed someone nearing them. It was one of the previous guards they knocked out. He was holding a gun and ready to shoot.

"Boss look out!" She called.

She jumped back, causing the diamond to fall down. The alarm went off, red lights flashing. He fired, but she pushed her aside just in time.

"You don't touch her!" Feilica roared.

Knocking him out with one punch, she growled while standing above him. Selina grabbed the diamond and ran out.

"Let's go!" She told.

They made it out in time before the cops made it.

Location changes to their home

"I'm so sorry mistress!" She told. "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

Catwoman sat on a chair, thinking hard.

"Well, you did save me," She told. "And I'm very grateful for that."

She got on her knees, making a begging face.

"Please forgive me!" She begged.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped," Selina said.

Felica sighed in relief, lowering her head. Her hair was grabbed and yanked back. Catwoman leaned down, smiling at her.

"You still need to be taught a lesson!" She told.

Still holding her hair, the older woman dragged her slave across the floor into another room. She shut the door hard behind them.

Lemon starts

The location was in a classroom. All the seats were empty, windows shut, and door locked. The lights were flickering, drops of water could be heard.

In the center stood Felicia. Her arms were bound above her head and legs to the desk near her. A dildo mouth gag was on her, the toy part going down her throat. Her clothing(Besides her mask) were gone, replaced by rope wrapping around her cleavage and crotch areas. Each bind was super tight on her.

The door unlocked and opened. Selina walked in and locked the door behind her. She wore her a blouse that was unbuttoned down pass her breasts, showing off her black bra beneath it. She also had a mini black skirt that was tight around her hips. A pair of high heels and her mask were also on.

"Good evening class!" She smiled. "All doing well?"

Walking to the whiteboard, she picked up a marker.

"Ready to go over what we've learned so far?" She asked.

Black Cat nodded, making her grin growl. She wrote on the board:

Never mess up the mission

"The first rule of robbing!" She told. "Why did you mess up!"

Sweat went down her head.

"Don't say it was an accident!" Selina snapped. "You almost got us caught!"

She shook her head, trying to defend herself.

"Second rule!" Catwoman said.

She wrote:

Follow orders

"You didn't listen when I told you to take care of the diamond!" Selina roared. "I could have stopped him myself!"

Then then wrote:

DON'T FUCK UP!

"And what did you do?!" She asked in an angry tone.

The submissive got worried, moaning under the gag.

"Guess it's time teacher got a little harsh!" She chuckled.

She picked up a flogger, patting it on her softy.

"You ready?" Selina asked.

She nodded, making her smirk grow. Catwoman then whipped her breasts, one at a time. She put a ton of power into each hit. Felicia moan every time she was whipped.

Catwoman then started whipping her side and underboobs. Selina made sure she damaged every part of her breasts. From the top, side, and bottom. She harmed he rnipples the most though!

She stopped after awhile, seeing red marks on her breasts. Black Cat's nipples were also swollen.

"You're tits are sensitive," she asked.

Selina yanked her white hair back harshly.

"Why are your tits so fucking senstitive?!" She roared.

Letting her breasts go, she put gloves with claws on. Catwoman then grabbed her boobs, squeezing them hard. Her holding them with those claws, but not stabbing her felt crazy good!

"You better relax, unless you want your titty toarn open!" Selina shuckled.

The older woman moved her breasts around. She kneaded her boobs in a hard, but gentle way. She felt they were heavy and full.

"Feels like this kitty got some milk for me!" She told. "Good, you better after today!"

Letting go of her breasts, she held her nipples with her pointer finger and thumb. The claws felt like they could cut her nipples off.

"Ready?" She asked.

Blonde was confused before she said.

"1, 2, 3!"

Selina twisted her nipples hard. Black Cat moaned hard under her gag.

"1, 2, 3!"

She twisted hard, making her moan louder. She held this for a good few minutes.

"1, 2, 3!"

Catwoman then twisted them as far as she could go. The slave tried to break free, but had no luck. She shut her eyes and bite the gag. Felilca was surprised her luck wasn't kicking in. While twisted, she pulled them nipples outwards as far as they could go. Selina held this for a good while.

Letting out, they flew back. Her nipples had become a full red with marks on them.

She walked across the room to get something. Reuring with a pot, she placed it on a desk in front of Felicia. She made a question sound, making her smirk. Catwoman then wrapped a belt around each of her boobs.

From behind, Brunette grabed he rboobs hard. Aiming them at the pot, she squeezed hard. This caused milk to shot out into the pot. Her head fell back as milk fired out.

"That's it!" She took. "Keep it coming!"

Once she had out, Selina let go. Her nipples were wet from what happened.

Walking around, she saw the pot was half full.

"Not bad," She complimented.

Moving both around, her breasts were easier to move. This showed they were empty at the moment. She released her breasts, making them flop down.

"We're almost done," She told. "Just need to do one more thing."

Picking up a flogger, she whipped her ass. Felilca moaned from the hit. After whipping one cheek, she hit the other. Whipping a different one each time, watching as she ass jiggle from every hit.

Catwoman then added more power to her whips. She also hit her at faster speeds. White hair began screaming under her gag.

After awhile, she stopped hitting her. Her rear now had red marks on it. Selina used her hands to explore her abused bubble butt. Moving the claws across her ass very gentle, still making Felilca worried she might tear her.

"I could tear your ass right open!" She chuckled in an evil tone.

The mistress then spank her, making her moan again.

"Lesson over for today," She told. "However, class isn't dismissed."

Before she left the room, she turned to tell her, "You will stay here until I get back. Don't worry, I won't be gone TOO long."

She closed and locked the door. Felilca pulled hard on the ropes. She also screamed under her gag. It was pointless, she couldn't get free. Despite all the pain, she knew she deserved this. She stood and waited for her mistress to return. She would wait even if it felt like forever.


End file.
